Storm Cats
I got permission from Echo. She said I could make a new specie. -Peroncat Description Storm cats are born with cloud covering their necks like a thick necklace and invisible, windy wings. They are usually gray, white, or silver, but sometimes,(but rarely) yellow fur appear on their furs. When a cat is born with yellow fur, others think him/her is a curse. They can control weather, especially storms. When someone's cloud necklace disappears, that cat loses his/her power. Pack Hierarchy They keep their names for their whole life. The leader is given nine lives. Their names are usually based on weathers and usually compound word, like Rainthunder or Cloudedmind. The second-in-command is usually the leader's friend, family member, mate, or a one who is very trusted. When a leader dies, the second-in command usually takes over, and receives nine lives. Behavior They are kind, trustworthy, and very smart. Also, they have good sense of hearing. They use their powers when they really need to, and they do not like to kill, after Thunderwhisper, a kit, nearly got killed. They are very defensive and cooperating. History Snowywish and Hopesong, legendary princesses from far away and with magical powers, created them with a hurricane to protect the tiny kit from being killed. They were given magic abilities and pieces of magical cloud necklace(the one that they are born with) from Snowywish and Hopesong. Where They Live They live up in the sky, where they can prevent mean weathers from invading their land, and control strong weathers. The valley they live is called Valley of Storm. Packs There is one Storm Cat pack. Night Storm Pack They have a leader, Hurricanewhisper. This pack is friendly, but they keep their weapons in case someone invades their territory. They are allied with Clouds That Control the Weather, the god of all the weathers(retired) Storm Cats Gods Clouds That Control the Weather. He is allied with Storm Cats. Every moon cycle, Storm Cats enter his den and show how much progress(on stopping the mean clousds from invading) they made, and some predictions Hurricanewhisper had made over the moon. Stormchaser. He is one of the first Storm Cats that existed. He saved Snowywish and Hopesong from sucked into the Black Clouds of Destruction, and the rest of Storm Cats. However, he got sucked into the Black Clouds of Destruction instead, leaving Snowshine, his mate, heartbroken. It is believed that he is protecting the Valley of Storm with all his might even though he is a spirit. Storm Cats praise him as their lord now, and they visit his grave in the last day of the twelve moons, present him their gifts, do rituals to celebrate his sacrifice, and show him their newest kits. Snowywish&Hopesong It is believed that those two creators had left silently after Stormchaser's death. However, as Thunderwhisper, the Healer of the pack, predicts, they will come back with dead Storm Cats when there is a grim danger. Cursed Cycle Cursed Cycle is the third moon of Twelve Moon Cycles. A cat named Boreastorm was born on the Cursed Cycle, and she turned evil. That's why Cursed Cycle is called Cursed Cycle.